


Dreams

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Clueless Hatori, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pervy Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-24
Updated: 2005-07-24
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: Dreams aren't always what they seem...and some aren't as clean as some may think.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  Yea...this is an actual drabble for once... It sorta reminds me of "Simply Put", in a way...   This one was also written at midnight.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I don't own  _Furuba_  and I'm not making money off this either.

" _Tori-san!_ " he gasped, a hand brushing his milky thigh. Emerald eyes smirked before fading away. "No! Don't go!"

"Ayame, I'm right here."

The snake opened his eyes, blinking. "Tori-san?"

The dragon rolled his emerald eyes . "You were dreaming," he sighed. "Now c'mon, or we'll be late for school."

Ayame blushed as he got up from the couch where he'd fallen asleep waiting for Hatori. He grabbed his school bag and scampered out the door after the dragon.

"So," said Hatori as the snake caught up. "What was your dream about?"

Ayame smiled secretively. "Oh nothing," he chuckled. "You and I were just…oiling some valves…"

Hatori frowned, confused, as Ayame laughed. "What—"

"C'mon!" laughed the snake. "Or we'll be late for school!"

Hatori just shook his head.  _Why is he dreaming about cars...?_

_—Owari—_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  Heh. Perverted, like I said. Does it remind anyone else of "Simply Put"? Or is that just me? In any case, please  ** _review!_**


End file.
